


The Sand Dunes

by screechfox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Vriska-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screechfox/pseuds/screechfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dunes shift. The light flickers. And then Lord English is gone.</p>
<p>And Vriska is without a purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sand Dunes

**Author's Note:**

> it's been less than two days since i finished homestuck for the first time. and here i am. with a fic.

It takes a heartbeat, a split second, as the dust settles around the makeshift army and chatter breaks out amongst the crowd that slowly slips away.

But all Vriska can think is “What now?”

What comes next? It seems like only yesterday that she spent her time playing games with a viciousness they didn’t deserve. It seems like only hours ago that she was preparing to fly away to defeat Jack Noir.

(It seems like forever ago that she was doing all this to  _ help _ something, or someone, not just her own ego. It seems like forever ago that she was… not nice, not exactly, but something approaching good.)

She’s been climbing and clawing her way up through the ranks all her life - from the almost-powerless to gods to... this.

When you’ve just defeated the biggest bad there could be, there aren’t anymore rungs on the ladder to climb anymore. All that’s left is the drop of vertigo in your chest as you sway in the breeze.

The ground feels like it’s falling out from underneath her as she stares at the space where her greatest accomplishment sits.

From behind her, she hears a cough. It takes her a moment to process it - everything suddenly feels unreal now that she has no focus - but, slowly, she turns.

It’s… Meenah, she thinks. The fish one, who was hanging out with her loser of a dead self.

They make eye contact.

For a moment, Vriska thinks she sees a glimmer of understanding in the highblood’s eyes. Vriska looks away. She doesn’t want to think like that, and when she looks back, it’s gone. Clearly Meenah feels the same way. Well, that’s something to take from a suddenly aimless world.

“Didn’t you have a girlfriend you broke up with?” Vriska finds herself snapping, irritated by the continued gaze.

Anything resembling pity that could have been held in the empty eyes of the ghost fades, and Meenah turns on her heel and disappears into the dunes.

Good riddance. Even if Vriska had wanted any understanding, god forbid, she’s pretty sure that, after everything, she doesn’t really deserve it.

It could be minutes or days, but eventually, she’s alone, just staring at the juju being buried by the dunes.

There is nothing here for her now.

Vriska stares up into the atmosphere - through the illusion of blue  - and thinks she can just make out the flashing glare of the new universe being born, after so long. They’re probably all gathered around watching, being sappy with each other. 

She knows there’s some messages waiting, unanswered, from Terezi. Vriska would be willing to bet a lot on what they’re about, too. But she doesn’t want to answer them.

It hurts something inside her, but she knows Terezi deserves a lot better from a moirail. Vriska doesn’t want her to, of course - she wants to cling on tightly to her Scourge Sister, and never let go, no matter what happens.

She wants to carve out a space in the universe they’ve created for themself, because she wants it, and she wants to deserve it.

A new universe was hers once. And the others’, she supposes. By all rights, this one should be hers too, especially with all she put into it.

But, in the end…

She knows she will do more harm than good. She knows they won’t miss her, not even Terezi, because all she did was claw herself into where she wanted to be. It would be so easy to carry on doing that, to let the cycle of herself continue forever, making all of the people she wants to be hers… unhappy.

The shifting dunes cover the juju, and Vriska can’t bring herself to be selfish any longer.

She will not cry, she will not rage. She will swallow down the tears and the shouting until there’s nothing left but her vicious mania, same as always. 

She will wander the endless realms of the dream-bubbles until she stops feeling fragile enough to fall apart. She will wander until she has a purpose again. And then… she’ll fulfill her purpose, and probably carry on wandering.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, you can find me at screechfoxes on tumblr.


End file.
